


Switch

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Brothers, Children, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: What if the hyungs have different dongsaengs?





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> *In Korean, there can be two consecutive consonants under the vowel. They're confusing to read, because it's either the first or the second that should be sounded, depending on the rule. That's what I meant by double letters

****The classroom gets filled with cooing and awes when the teacher entered. Home Economics had been fun, even for the boys, because of various activities Miss Lee prepared for them. They have learned things that can make their mothers happy if they do at home. There had also been recreational activities such as baking and crafting. But the subject isn't made just to be a good daughter/son. It is also to prepare the adolescent for their future. They would need to know how to work around the house if they live alone, much more if they choose to have a family.

And having a family can also lead to having kids, if they desire and decide to. So Miss Lee enters the room with at least ten little bundles of joy tailing her. They are all just toddlers, not old enough to enter pre-school but not too young to be forbidden to go to the playground alone. That's where she found them a week ago. She called their parents and asked for permission if they can participate in the project she will be giving her HE class.

At the first row, Jinyoung can't help but scoff. He realises that this is why Yugyeom was packing bags last night. Jinyoung had scolded his brother for being ridiculous, planning to run away when he can't even read *double letters yet. Yugyeom simply told him to get out. Jinyoung's head ached all night thinking how early it is for his brother to rebel.

Jaebeom had been looking out the window on his side before Miss Lee and the kids entered. Now he's not only surprised, but dumbfounded to see Youngjae standing in front of the class, in between Chicken Boy and Giant Kid. Jaebeom left the house this morning after making sure that Youngjae has enough food for the day. HE is his last subject so he's getting ready to run home and make sure that his brother is okay. Who would've thought he won't need to rush? His brother himself has come to him.

At the back of the room sits Mark. He doesn't make a sound, but his forehead is very much crumpled. He's not close with his brother, the young one doesn't even try to talk to him, but something like this should've been mentioned to him, right? He would've freaked out if Bambam doesn't come home. So maybe Miss Lee had asked their parents to keep it a secret from them? That's the only acceptable reason for Mark.

"Oh, it's Naya-unnie!" the girl beside Yugyeom points at the class president, Naya.

"Hi, you guys! What are you doing here?" Naya greets them back.

"Miss Lee will make us play with you!"

"Shh!" Bambam quickly shushes Youngjae. "We're not supposed to tell them! Miss Lee said it's a secret mission!"

"Oh," Youngjae nods and zips his lips.

"Thank you, Kunpimook," Miss Lee pats Bambam's head.

"Who's Kunpimook?" the playground princess asks.

"Bambam," Yugyeom informs.

Shock is evident on the girl's face. "Your name is Kunpimook?"

"Yeah," Bambam squints his eyes. How come she doesn't know? They've been friends for months.

"Then why are we calling you Bambam?"

"Uh..." Come to think of it, Bambam doesn't know too. "Because my mom calls me Bambam? She gave us short names so you can say it easily. Bambam is short for Kunpimook."

The girl nods in understanding. "Oh, then how about your _hyung_? Is his name is _Kunpimark_?"

The class erupts in laughter. Mark had thought he'll be safe from everyone's gazes through sitting at the back. Who knew his brother can mess his plan?

"Okay, everyone, let's settle down. I'm going to explain your final project," Miss Lee starts. "You probably know about the project where pairs take care of a bag of flour as if it's a baby, right?" The class collectively nods. Miss Lee continues. "Well, we're going to level that up a bit. I have talked to these kids' parents and they had signed a contract giving us permission to borrow their kids."

"Borrow the kids...?" Jinyoung asks for everyone.

"Yes, Jinyoung. Your last project will be taking care of the kid assigned to you. The parents have given us permission to borrow their kid over the weekend. They will be staying with you guys and in Monday, we'll be evaluating your performance."

"What?!"

Miss Lee is surprised at the complaints. She really thought the class would love the idea since they enjoyed the previous activities. Maybe taking care of a child is too much for them since they themselves aren't completely grown up yet?

"Guys, please, calm down. You might scare the kids," Naya tells them. She succeeds to quiet her classmates. She looks at Miss Lee. "With all due respect Miss, I think we're just worried about the kids. What if something happens to them while we're taking care of them? Some of us don't have siblings so we might do things that the kids will not be comfortable with."

"That's why I'm going to make sure that the student who doesn't know how to take care of a sibling will be partnered with the student who does. This way, you can learn from each other. The kids are also handpicked. All of them are old enough to understand what the project is about, or at least behave enough to make sure you won't have a hard time. I guarantee you that I will be liable for anything that happens. I just want you guys to really have an enjoyable and meaningful last project."

Only minority remains unconvinced but they don't have a strong protest anymore. After all, it's pretty exciting. Among this handful of sceptical students are Jaebeom, who is worried of his brother, and Jinyoung, who is worried of whom his brother will go to. Mark and the others are fine with the setup.

So Miss Lee starts explaining how things will go. "The kids are assigned with a nursery rhyme. You guys will take a paper from this bowl. It contains the title of the nursery rhyme and you have to sing it to find out who you'll be paired with. So let's say Naya sings Mary Had a Little Lamb and Jisoo got the same song, they will be partners. Then they will wait for which kid will sing along with them. That will be the kid they'll take care for the next two days."

Jaebeom raises his hand, much to everyone's surprise. He's not much of a talker in class and they wouldn't have thought he's invested in this activity.

"Yes, Jaebeom?" Miss Lee prompts.

"Can't we just choose which kid we would take care?" Jaebeom asks with a slightly pleading tone.

"I'm afraid not, Jaebeom. It's not like you can choose what kind of kid you'll get in the future, right?"

Jaebeom blushes at the thought of having kids of his own. But that's not what's important right now. "I just don't want to scare whoever kid we get, ma'am. I have a bad habit of making kids cry."

Miss Lee smiles apologetically. "No can do, Jaebeom. Just work on your _aegyo_ , I guess."

Jinyoung chokes back his laughter but Naya and the rest couldn't control their giggles. Jaebeom slumps back to his seat.

"Alright, let's start pairing!"

* * *

It's like everything crashed down on Jaebeom's world when Naya starts singing Old McDonald. That's not the song written on the piece of paper Jaebeom is holding. Much more when Yoongi raises his hand to say that he also got Old McDonald. Naya is going to be paired with another guy. How is Jaebeom supposed to feel about that?

"But I also don't have a sibling, Miss Lee. I can't be partners with Naya," Yoongi explains, making the dying hope in Jaebeom light up again.

"Is that so? Hm... then let's skip you two first. Namjoon," Miss Lee addresses the vice president of the class, "would you like to be the next?"

"Oh, I'll sing?" Namjoon stands up in hesitation. The others are already chuckling. "Um... I have to be honest, ma'am. I don't know The Three Little Kittens."

"The three little kittens, they lost their mittens, and they began to cry~" Youngjae starts singing.

"Oh, Youngjae! Is that song assigned to you?" Miss Lee asks.

"Nope. I just know it because my hyung sings it to me. I'll teach you, Namjoon-hyung!"

The class doesn't know which one to find cute: Youngjae's singing, Youngjae teaching Namjoon to sing, or Youngjae's story of how Jaebeom sings it to him. Or Jaebeom standing up to sing it with them.

"Oh, so Namjoon is partners with Jaebeom!" Miss Lee announces.

"But shouldn't we find a new partner? I mean, we both have younger siblings. We should be with those who don't," Namjoon suggests.

"Then let's have Yoongi and Naya from earlier. Namjoon can be with Naya and Yoongi can be with Jaebeom."

"No!" Jaebeom instinctively reacts. The class looks at him in confusion, except for Naya who is secretly smiling at her boyfriend's territoriality.

"Do you have a problem with Yoongi, Jaebeom?" Miss Lee asks carefully.

Jaebeom looks at Yoongi who isn't the least fazed at his outburst. "No, he's fine. But I think it's unfair that the class president and vice president will be partners. For sure they'll get a good grade."

"Jaebeom-hyung wants to be partners with Naya-noona because he likes her," Youngjae translates for everybody else, making Jaebeom breathe sharply.

"Choi Youngjae!"

"Oh, is that so?" Miss Lee asks with a hint of tease. Jaebeom refuses to meet all their messing gazes.

"Then I'll partner with Yoongi, Ma'am. Jaebeom and Naya can practice their future," Namjoon says with a laugh.

"There we have it! Let's just find out which kids will be assigned to you. Namjoon, exchanged papers with Naya and let's have you sing again."

So Namjoon and Yoongi sings Old McDonald. The playground princess joins them in quaking soon enough. Then it's Jaebeom's turn to duet with Naya. They are both a blushing mess until their songbird of a kid joins.

They got Bambam.

The picking continues until it's Mark's turn. He's thankfully partnered with Nayeon, who is known for being great with kids because her dream is to be a preschool teacher. Mark doesn't think Yugyeom will be problematic, but at least there's Nayeon to deal with him if he gets too whiny.

Lastly, Jinyoung gets partnered with Suzy and they're happy to sing Hey Diddle Diddle with Youngjae.

They all go home that day; the kids with their 'fathers'. On Saturday, they'll spend time with two 'parents' together, then go home with the 'mother'. Then Sunday, they bond again, before finally returning the kids to their real parents. Monday, they will brought back to school so they can tell Miss Lee what happened over weekend.

For now, the chaos begins.

* * *

"Is there anything you don't eat, Youngjae?" Jinyoung asks. Youngjae is obediently sitting at the dining table while Jinyoung goes around the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Cucumber. And melon. And watermelon."

Jinyoung looks back to him. "Is that so? Then what's your favourite food?"

"I like all food except cucumber. And melon. And watermelon."

Jinyoung purses his lips. It's hard when someone doesn't say what exactly they want to eat. If it's Yugyeom, he will say the exact fried food he wants for the night. Jinyoung won't receive any complaints as long as he gives him choco shake afterwards.

Is he missing his brother? _Eew._

"Oh, it's time to feed Coco! Jinyoung-hyung, can we go home so I can feed Coco?" Youngjae starts getting off his seat.

"Huh? Coco? Who's that?" Jinyoung asks.

"My puppy. She's Naya-noona's puppy but now she's mine. I have to feed her before I eat."

"Woah, wait up," Jinyoung runs after the rushing kid. Youngjae is already picking up his shoes. "Youngjae, I'm sure your hyung will take care of your puppy. We don't have to go there."

"No, Jaebeom-hyung doesn't like pets. I don't want to bother him with Coco. Maybe I should take Coco here while I stay here?"

Jinyoung isn't against pets but he's not prepared to take care of one. The house isn't organised enough for a puppy to run around. And he's certainly not ready to pick up poop, which Coco will certainly leave lying around.

"Youngjae, how about we eat first before going to your house to get Coco? Hyung has to feed you first or else hyung will be in trouble," Jinyoung says cutely, in order to appeal to the kid.

Youngjae hesitates, still worried of his puppy, but he can't let Jinyoung get in trouble. Even though Yugyeom tells them how cruel his hyung is, Jinyoung has been nothing but a sweetheart to the other kids. Youngjae even doubts Yugyeom's stories of how Jinyoung tries to kill him _all the time_. He just doesn't want his friend to feel that he doesn't trust him, that's why he doesn't say anything.

"Come on. I'll give you choco shake if you finish your food," Jinyoung tries to bribe.

"No, it's okay. I don't need choco shake. But maybe you have strawberry milk so I can give one to Jaebeom-hyung later?"

Jinyoung nods. Youngjae finally goes back to his chair earlier. Jinyoung can't help but wonder how lovely it would be if he and Yugyeom are as close as how Jaebeom and Youngjae seem to be.

Yeah, he definitely misses that kid.

* * *

"Is it true that you hate Bambam, Mark-hyung?" Yugyeom asks while playing with his food. He doesn't want to bother the older for something fried. But it's not like he can force himself to eat something as heavy as what Mark prepared. Yugyeom even starts to wonder why Bambam doesn't gain weight if this is what Mark prepares for him every night. Well, it's not like Mark gains weight too. Maybe it's a family thing.

"No, I don't hate Bambam. Is that what he told you?" Mark asks while pulling out some noodles to let cool. He only prepared ramyeon for himself since he prioritised Yugyeom's food. He knows Jinyoung, and believes that his classmate would make sure that Yugyeom gets proper nutrition, being the strict person that he is. So he made a hearty meal for the kid, but he's not entirely sure if Yugyeom likes it because he barely eats.

"He said you don't like him."

"Hm... well how about you, Yugyeom? Do you like Jinyoung?"

"No way! He's mean! He always tells me to do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. He should be my brother, not my mom."

Mark nods. "Then think of it this way. It's not like I hate Bambam. He just does things that I don't like. So instead of telling him what to do or not to do, I just don't talk to him. Because it's annoying when someone orders you around, right?"

"Oh! So that's why! Wow, you're a cool hyung!"

Mark smiles. At least someone else's brother thinks so. He starts eating his ramyeon and glances at Yugyeom every now and then. He's already halfway done but the little kid seems to not like the food.

"Mark-hyung," Yugyeom calls, eyes still on his dish.

"Yeah?"

"If I finish this, will you give me choco shake?"

"Huh?"

Yugyeom looks up to show his pleading eyes. "I'll be a good boy and finish this if you will give me choco shake."

"Why do I have to give you choco shake? Aren't you really supposed to finish your food?"

Yugyeom pouts. "But that's what Jinyoung does. When he gives me anything that I don't like, he gives me choco shake after so that I won't hate him more."

Mark is utterly confused of how Jinyoung and Yugyeom work out as brothers. "I guess we can buy one at the grocery store after you've finished?"

"Really?" Yugyeom's eyes light up in a million watts.

"Is that what Jinyoung would do?"

"Nope! He would've said 'Yugyeom-ah, I'm older than you. How dare you order me around?'"

Mark shakes his head. He really doesn't understand how those two can live with each other. But then again, he and Bambam don't talk yet manage to stay in the same house. There are worse situations to be in.

* * *

Jaebeom stares. Bambam stares back. They've been staring at each other for minutes, wondering what to say. Jaebeom is afraid to make the kid cry; he's done that a lot before. Meanwhile, Bambam is afraid of saying anything stupid, which will make Jaebeom snap, then will make Bambam cry.

And so they sit in silence. Until the cuckoo clock makes a sound.

"Youngjae, it's time to—Oh," Jaebeom stops midway upon realising that his brother isn't here, but instead, the Chicken Boy.

"It's time to what?" Bambam asks.

"Time to feed Coco," Jaebeom answers before standing up. He makes way to the living room, where Coco's pen is. The puppy is obediently waiting for her food, already used to the routine. "Now... where did Youngjae leave your food...?"

"Can I feed her?" Bambam asks. Jaebeom didn't know that he followed.

"I guess? That is if we find her food. Youngjae's the one who keeps it."

"Oh, I think I know. Youngjae said it's in his socks cabinet," Bambam starts running to the closest room.

"Wait that's not—"

Bambam stops on his tracks. He had opened the door of what he thought was Youngjae's room. But he hears _meows_ coming from inside. Surely Youngjae wouldn't keep a cat in his room because he already has Coco.

"Close the door. They might come out," Jaebeom says, though he himself pulls the door shut.

Bambam looks up to him in wonder. "Is that your room? You have a cat?"

Jaebeom looks away. "Cats. There are three of them."

"Really?! Can I play with them?!"

"No!"

Bambam steps away in shock. Why is Jaebeom yelling at him? He just asked a question. He's used to his brother's silence or soft, dismissive answers. Raised voice scares him.

"No, I didn't mean it," Jaebeom quickly crouches to console the impending cry. "Shh, shh, I'm sorry. I just got used to Youngjae being curious and I have to tell him no. He's allergic to cats so I could never let him near my room. It's okay if it's you, Bambam. As long as you're not allergic to them and you'll be good."

Bambam blinks away the tears. So that's why Jaebeom seems strict. Youngjae really is a bit clumsy. He needs a firm brother to look after him. And it's his first time learning that Youngjae is allergic of cats. Maybe that's why Jaebeom forbid pets at first.

Maybe Jaebeom isn't as bad as Bambam thought.

The doorbell rings, signalling the arrival of Jaebeom's order. Jaebeom turns to Bambam. "Okay, why don't you go to Youngjae's room, the next room, while I get the delivery? Can you find Coco's food for me?"

Bambam nods eagerly. It's nice to feel needed. His hyung never asks him to do anything so he also never felt appreciated.

Jaebeom comes back to find that Bambam has finished feeding Coco. He calls the boy over so they can share the chicken. Jaebeom wants to joke of how Bambam is being a cannibal right now, eating a _chicken_. But he doesn't want to make the kid cry anymore. He hopes he doesn't make any kid cry anymore.

* * *

"So first, Youngjae, how was Jinyoung?" Miss Lee starts asking. The kids are in a separate room so they won't feel pressured in answering. A laptop shows the class what is happening in the interview.

"Jinyoung-hyung is a liar. He said we'll get Coco after I finish my dinner but instead he made me go to sleep," Youngjae grumbles.

"Really? But what did he feed you? Did you like the food?" Miss Lee asks after making a note of Jinyoung's betrayal.

"It's okay. I like all food. But he didn't give me vegetable. Jaebeom-hyung gives me vegetable, so did Sushi-noona, so I think Jinyoung-hyung just forgot about it."

The teacher deducts another point from Jinyoung. She asks about how Jinyoung was when he was together with Suzy, if they made Youngjae feel alone or fought in front of him. Then she asks which one is better, Youngjae's stay at Jinyoung's or at Suzy's.

"Sushi-noona. She let me play with a dog because I miss Coco."

Jinyoung scratches the back of his head. Who knew he'll fail the project because of a dog?

* * *

"Mark-hyung is really cool! I want to be like him someday! He has a skateboard and we raced at the park, me on Bambam's bike. It was fun!"

"That's great, Yugyeom! So Mark is perfect for you?"

"Well, the only problem is he gives me too much food. But I finished all of it anyway and then we went to the grocery store to buy choco drink."

Miss Lee stops writing after realising something. "You went to the grocery store? What time was it?"

"Um... nine?"

"What time are you supposed to sleep, Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom bows his head. "8:30."

"Liar. It's 8," Jinyoung comments, though he won't be heard on the other room.

"So what time did you really sleep, Yugyeom?" Miss Lee asks carefully.

"Um... ten?" Yugyeom tries to lie but he can't look straight at the teacher.

"I'll give you choco shake if you tell me the truth," Miss Lee effectively bribes.

"11:30. But that's because I can't sleep alone. I had to ask Mark-hyung to not leave me until I fall asleep because that's what Jinyoung does. I get scared sleeping alone somewhere not my house."

Miss Lee nods. She understands Yugyeom's point but that doesn't change the fact that Mark let him stay up too late and even took him out of the house. The kid could've gotten a cold.

* * *

"What happened to your finger?" Miss Lee worriedly asks upon seeing a bandage on Bambam's forefinger.

"Nora gave me a handshake but my skin is too thin," Bambam tells her. "But it's okay. Jaebeom peeled the chicken for me since I can't use my hands."

"Chicken? Is that what you had for dinner?"

"We eat chicken the whole day! Jaebeom seems to really like them."

Miss Lee sighs. She surely didn't expect things to be this way. Jinyoung, Mark, and Jaebeom are responsible students. Who would've thought they won't be responsible ­hyungs? "Wait, why aren't you calling him _hyung_?"

"Should I? He doesn't call me by my name so I don't call him like how I should."

"Why? What does he call you?"

" _Yah, you brat_. But maybe it's because I kissed Naya-noona. He must be jealous."

Miss Lee can only shake her head.

* * *

"So I made you guys stay because I want to tell you something," Miss Lee tells the three boys in front of him.

"We failed the project," smart Jinyoung guesses.

"Right," Miss Lee nods.

"Miss Lee, I guarantee you, I made sure Bambam eats a lot—"

"You injured the kid, Jaebeom. You shouldn't have let him play with your cats unsupervised."

"He is supervised. I was there. He pulled Nora's tail that's why he was scratched."

"Ok, then what about his meal? Why would you only give him chicken? Where's the nutrition in that?"

"I had given him soup and vegetable but he doesn't seem to enjoy it. I thought I'll just give him lots of chicken so he won't get too upset about what happened with Nora."

Miss Lee shakes her head. "No, that's not enough. You'll be doing a remedial project."

Mark raises a hand, which Miss Lee acknowledges. "Yugyeom thinks I'm cool. I think I did a great job."

Miss Lee closes her eyes in frustration. "Mark, you took the kid out in the street late at night. You let him stay up past his bedtime. It could've made him sick."

"But—"

"No, Mark. Just redeem yourself in this remedial project." Miss Lee then turns to Jinyoung. "Any defense for yourself, Jinyoung?"

"No, Miss Lee. It's obvious that I upset Youngjae because of being too strict. Please, just give us the remedial project."

Finally, Miss Lee nods. "Okay. Make sure you do it right this time."

* * *

Three different doors receive knocks later that day. Jaebeom, Mark, and Jinyoung sigh, knowing very well who's on the other side. Jaebeom opens the door and looks down to see Yugyeom's bowl hair. Mark finds Youngjae holding Coco. Jinyoung stares at the cheeky grin of his brother's bestfriend.

"Hi, hyung! I'll be staying here for a week!"

The three older boys groan.


End file.
